falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Firearm Generation
Firearms are traditional powder and primer combustion wepons. They fire bullets in a near straight line with the sole intention of ruining somone else's day. Firearm Statistics Rather then listing the exact statistics for individual firearms, such as other types of weapons, firearms are created by selecting a Gun Type and Ammo and combining the values together to determine the stats. More colmplex or heavy guns, such as mini-guns have their own individual statistics outside this system, but otherwise most firearms follow these creation guidelines. Weapons should be chambered in the recomended ammo types, and each gun can have 1 mod, or special modification. Only special weapons found through gameplay and given by the overseer should have more then 1 mod. The statistics for Mods are applied Before the statistics for Ammo Type are calculated. Gun Types Below are gun bases before being modified by ammo type Rifles Automatic and Semi-Automatic rifles. Well rounded guns that suit most combat situations. Chambered for rifle rounds Machine-Gun *6 RoF *30 Mag *2-Handed *10 Acc *2 ST req Carbine *3 Rof *15 Mag *2-Handed *16 Acc *0 ST req Bolt Slow firing, imensely high-power long rifle. Excells at long range combat. Contains a detachable magazine, and must be manually cocked between shots. Chambered for rifle rounds. Bolt *1 RoF *6 Mag *2-Handed *25 Acc *-1 ST req Small Arms Automatic and Semi-Automatic one handed guns. Excell in mid to close combat or as a side arm. Chambered for pistol rounds Handgun * 3 RoF * 9 Mag * 1-Handed * 10 Acc * '-2 ST req' SMG * 5 RoF * 20 Mag * 1-Handed * 5 Acc * 0 ST req 'Repeaters' High power manualy activated weapons. They ballance high firepower and accuracy with moderate rate of fire and small magazine size. They have internal Magazines and require a manual action before chambering each round. Chambered to fire Magnum rounds and Shot Shells. 'Lever / Pump' * 2 RoF * 6 Mag * 2-Handed * 18 Acc * '-1 ST req' 'Revolver' * 2 RoF * 6 Mag * 1-Handed * 15 Acc * '-1 ST req' 'Break Action' These are as basic as basic can get. These guns are breach loaded with a "breaking" action and hold one shell per gun barrel. These guns have no “rate of fire”, every round in the gun may be fired in one action or burst. Chambered for shot shells. 'Break neck' * 1-2 Mag * 2-Handed * 22 Acc * '-2 ST req' 'Sawn’ Off' * 1-2 Mag * 1-Handed * 15 Acc * 0 ST req 'Ammo' 'Pistol Rounds' Stubby, versatile and cheap. used for Handguns and SMGs. '.22 LR' * 1/2 Cap * 1d6 Dam. * +1 Crit Chance * +1 Crit Damage * '-2 Acc' * +2 RoF * '-2 ST req.' * +100% Mag Size '9mm' * 1 Cap * 1d6+1 Dam. * '-2 DT' * +50% Mag Size '10mm' * 1.5 Caps * 1d6+3 Dam. * '-2 Acc' * +1 ST req. * +25% Mag Size '.45 Auto' * 3 Caps * 1d6+5 Dam. * +2 ST req. * '-25% Mag Size' '12.7 (.50cal Beowulf)' * 5 Caps * 1d6 +8 Dam. * '-2 Acc' * +3 ST req. * '-10% Mag Size' 'Rifled Rounds' Long, highly accurate tapered rounds. Used in Machine-Guns, Bolt, and Carbines. '5mm' * 2 Caps * 1d8 Dam. * '-5 DT' * '-4 Acc' * +1 RoF * +25% Mag Size '5.56mm' * 2.5 Caps * 1d8 +3 Dam. * '-2 DT' '.308 cal' * 4 Caps * 1d8+8 Dam. * +2 Acc * +2 ST req. '.50 cal' * 15 Caps * 1d8+14 Dam. * '-5 DT' * +4 Acc * '-1 Fire Rate' * +4 ST req. 'Magnum Rounds' High power pistol-chambered rounds. Used in Leaver, Pump and Revolver Guns. '.357 Magnum' * 2.5 Caps * 1d6+4 Dam. '.44 Magnum' * 4 Caps * 1d6+7 Dam. * '-2 Acc' * +1 ST req. '.45-70 Gov' * 6 Caps * 1d6 +10 Dam. * +2 Acc * '-1 ROF' * +3 ST req. 'Shotgun Rounds' Large casings packed with powder, pellets and power. Used in Repeaters and Break Action Guns. '20ga' * 2 Caps * 1d10 +4 Dam. * Target DT x 2 * '-10 Acc' * +20% Clip Size '12ga' * 3 Caps * 1d10+8 Dam. * Target DT x 2 * '-12 Acc' * +2 ST req. '10ga' * 10 Caps * 1d10+12 Dam. * Target DT x 2 * '-14 Acc' * '-33% Clip Size' * '-1 RoF' * +3 ST req. Firearm Mods Mod are modifications and alterations performed on a gun. Mods are specific to weapon type, caliber or both. There are 2 types of Mods: Temporary, and Perminanat. A gun can hold one of each. Temporary Mods Temporary mods typicaly have small bonuses, and a corosponding small penalty. They can be added and removed as pleased, though you must calibrate and fine tune the mod after it is added by firing 5 Rounds before the mod's effect takes place. High Power Scope Adds strong ocular magnification, increacing the range of the gun but making it harder to target foes that are up close. *Restriction: Bolt, Carbine, Break Neck, Saw'd Off, Revolver *+6 Acc *+6 Minimum Range Low Power Scope Adds limited ocular magnification or tactical sight, increacing the range of the gun but making it harder to target close upfoes *Restriction: Any *+3 Acc *+3 Minimum Range Extended Magazines Custom sized magazine for increased round capacity. Makes the gun a tad heavier. This mod is exclusive to one exact model of gun (EX: .22LR SMG magazines cannot be transfered to a 9mm SMG) *Restriction: Any except Break action or Revolvers. *+20% Mag Size *+1 ST req Laser Dot Adds a pointer to pinpoint critical shots on unaware foes. *Restriction: Carbines and 1-handed Guns. *Raises Sneak Attack Criticals by +1 *Lowers Sneak by 2 when in use Bi-pod Adds two small legs to the end of the gun that allows for steady shots. *Restriction: Machine-Gun and Bolt *+5 Range when laying still *-5 AC when laying still Perminant Mods Perminant Mods typicaly carry large bonuses and penaltys that cannot ever be removed. They are extremely rare, and drasticly improve some aspect of a weapons functunality. Making a perminant Modification to a gun perminantly removes an amount of weapon HP (depending on the Mod). They also require a certian level of egineering to modify, and the instilation time takes have the engineering level in hours to install. Bayonet Blade Welds one or more wicked blades to the frame of the gun. Adds the statistics of a Combat Knife to your Firearm for the purpose of pistolwhip attacks. If the weapon is 2-handed then it also gets double ST bonus, as if it were a 2-h weapon. Keep in mind that other then sharing HP, both weapons are considered seprate. *Restriction: Any Firearm *Engeening req: 10 *-2 HP *+2 Crit Dam (with Bayonet) *1d6+6 Dam Re-Chamber Changes the Caliber of the gun, allowing it to fire a new ammunition type. This process it quite useful, but weakens the overall integrity of the gun. The stats from the old ammo are dropped in replacement of the new stats. *Restriction: Any *Engeening req: 15 *-4 HP Gear Bullshit Adds some gears and other bullshit to the interior and exterior of the chambering mechanism of the gun, making it shoot faster or something. It makes it a bit heftier, but boy, does it make that action slide easy. The weapon from that point on is to be considered to be both Semi-Automatic and Its original Repeater or Bolt. *Restriction: Repeater, Bolt *Engeening req: 20 *+1 RoF *+2 Mag Size *+1 ST req *-1 Wep HP Double Reciever This crazy device replaces the reciever and magazine catch on an SMG, increasing spring tension and adding a second clip feed, both jutting out at 45 degrees from the gun. It causes the bugger to spit lead at an inconceviable rate, but adds a lot of kickback and makes the gun less reliable. *Restriction: SMG *Engeening req: 25 *Adds a Second Magazine (+100% Mag Size) *+100% RoF *-5 Wep HP *-3 Acc Rocket Mount Welds a rocket pistol to the underside of the gun barrel. The weapons share HP, but are otherwise considered seprate weapons. The mount shares the same statistics as a normal rocket pistol. Restriction: Rifles, Bolt, Break Neck, Pump Added Barrels Adds yet another set of barrels to your already overflowing gun. *Restriction: Break Neck, Saw'd Off *Engeening req: 8 *+2 Barrels *-1 HP *+2 ST Req Explosive Clips The clips of this gun have been replaced with cheap light metal replicas, and the gun has been modified to accapt them. When the gun runs out of ammo, a small light will light up signaling that the a small explosive in the base of the magazine has been primed, and as a free action the user may unload the clip and throw it. The clip has the same stats as a stick of dynamite. It can be thrown early, but not as a free action, and every 5 rounds in the gun will cause an aditional point of damage upon detination. This mod does not give the player the clips, but allows the gun to use them. Creating such clips takes 20 Engineering, some scrap metal and a stick of dynamite, producing 2 Clips. *Restriction: Rifles, Bolts, Small Arms *Engeening req: 20 *-2 Weapon HP *+2 ST req Sawdown Shortens a two-handed gun into a 1 handed gun. Mods that could be attached to the weapon before still can be, though they also must be considered 1 handed. *Restriction: Carbine, Machine-Gun, Bolt, Leaver, Break-Neck *Engeening req: 5 *-2 Wep HP *-Halves Acc *+2 ST req Thermal Sync This doo-dad sits along the barrel of low fire, high caliber weapons and converts their excess muzzel heat to electricity to recharge energy cells. *Restriction: Break Neck, Saw'd Off, Bolt *Engeening req: 12 *-1 Wep HP *+1 ST Req